inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ice Road
Ice Road là bài hát nhân vật của Fubuki Shirou. Bài hát này được độc tấu bởi người lồng tiếng của cậu, Miyano Mamoru. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Fubuki Shirou (CV: Miyano Mamoru) *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn:' Gajin *'Sắp xếp:' Kawai Eiji *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Blade Dragonwave *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Đây là bài hát nhân vật của Fubuki Shirou. Diễn viên lồng tiếng có chất giọng ấm áp rất hợp khi thể hiện bài hát này. Ca khúc như thể hiện nỗi cô đơn xen lẫn niềm hạnh phúc mà Fubuki đã trải qua từ lúc mất đi người em song sinh Atsuya yêu dấu và khi tìm lại được con người thật của mình. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 氷の世界で君の手を握り いつからこうしていたんだろう 凍える心に寄り添う存在 変わらない笑顔映して 今も胸（ここ）で生き続けている まだ信じていたいよ その強さが僕を励まして ここまで来れたよね 一緒に生きてきたんだ この雪に埋まる君との思い出 孤独な哀しみだけじゃない かじかむ指先　光にかざして 優しい勇気で解かそう やがて全部うまくいくはずさ 完璧の意味を知り その温もり気づかせてくれた ホントの僕らしさ だからもう怖くないんだ 今も胸（ここ）で生き続けている まだ信じていたいよ その温もり気づかせて ホントの僕らしさ これから進むべき道 'Theo bản Romaji' koori no sekai de kimi no te wo nigiri itsukara kou shite itan darou kogoeru kokoro ni yorisou sonzai kawaranai egao utsushite ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru mada shinjiteitai yo sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite koko made koreta yo ne issho ni ikite kitan da kono yuki ni umaru kimi to no omoide kodoku na kanashimi dake ja nai kajikamu yubisaki hikari ni kazashite yasashii yuuki de tokasou yagate zenbu umaku iku hazu sa kanpeki no imi wo shiri sono nukumori kizukasete kureta HONTO no bokurashisa dakara mou kowakunain da ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru mada shinjiteitai yo sono nukumori kizukasete kureta HONTO no bokurashisa kore kara susumu beki michi 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' I hold your hands in this world made of ice How long have we been doing this? Your cold heart nestles close in Showing your unchanging smile I'm continuing to live on here even now I want to keep believing That strength of yours encouraged me We've made it this far We've lived together this far Memories of you buried under this snow They aren't all full of loneliness and sorrow Numb fingers shade out the light And melts it with kind courage It should all work out before long Knowing the meaning of perfect That warmth made me realize the real us That's why I'm no longer afraid I'm continuing to live on here even now I want to keep believing That warmth made me realize the real us and the path we should continue on from now on 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Anh nắm tay em trong thế giới băng giá Mình đã làm như thế này bao lâu rồi em nhỉ? Trái tim lạnh giá của em gần lại với anh Với nụ cười không bao giờ đổi thay. Em vẫn tiếp tục sống trong trái tim anh Anh muốn giữ lấy niềm tin Từ sức mạnh em mang đến để hồi sinh anh Chúng ta đã cùng nhau bước đi thật xa Và cùng ở bên nhau trên mọi nẻo đường. Kí ức về em chôn vùi dưới lớp tuyết này Chúng không chỉ có những nỗi buồn và sự cô đơn Đưa những ngón tay tê cóng ra ánh sáng Và làm ấm chúng lại bằng lòng can đảm. Bởi chúng cần được trở lại trước khoảng thời gian dài sắp đến Khi đã hiểu được ý nghĩa của sự hoàn hảo Hơi ấm của em đã giúp anh nhận ra Phong cách thật sự của chúng ta Đó là lý do tại sao anh không còn sợ nữa. Em vẫn đang sống trong tim anh, ngay cả bây giờ Anh muốn tiếp tục tin rằng Hơi ấm của em đã giúp anh nhận ra Phong cách thật sự của chúng ta Và con đường chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục đi từ bây giờ. Video thumb|left|300px Thông tin khác * Mamoru Miyano, người chuyển âm cho Fubuki, còn là một ca sĩ thật sự ở ngoài đời. * Nếu theo dõi kỹ lưỡng phần 2 của Inazuma Eleven, người nghe sẽ nhận ra rằng bài hát giống như một món quà mà Fubuki hát để tặng người em của mình, Fubuki Atsuya. Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Âm nhạc